


Sweet talk !

by yvain



Series: Omertà!AU [5]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Omerta AU, c'est vraiment juste "c la st valentin wheeeee", omerta
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: Des fois, on en a marre d'attendre. Et après 2000 ans, ils en ont eu marre, eux aussi.
Relationships: (Minor), Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott), Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Series: Omertà!AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870516
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sweet talk !

"C'est Karadoc qui a préparé tout ça ?!"

"Ouais il a eu l'idée, après on a un peu aidé." 

Lancelot déposa sa sacoche en cuir juste à côté de la chaise de son bureau, sans un bruit, légèrement prudent. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et noire de monde, que seul des lampes aux couleurs aveuglantes brisaient, une odeur de nourriture en remplissait chaque coin, la musique était assourdissante et il faisait une chaleur à en mourir. Les conversations entre les membres de K et du reste du district, des Aquitains et d'amis lui tournait la tête. À tout moment--

"JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN !" lui hurla immédiatement Yvain en surgissant d'un coin de la pièce, lui jetant des confettis au visage.

Et voilà...

"On t'attendait, toi," s'amusa Arthur avec un demi-sourire, un verre au liquide d'une couleur suspecte dans la main gauche. "Un friand ?" 

"Euh...pourquoi pas ?" 

"Karadoc ! Tu les as mis où ?!" ,

"À côté des petits pains au froment !" 

"C'est vraiment mon préféré, ça, le pain au froment," continua t'il en l'y guidant, tentant de parler assez fort pour éviter que la musique ne couvre ses propos. "Je pourrais écrire un livre entier sur ma passion pour le froment !" 

"Le jour du froment," rit Lancelot en écartant les mains devant lui, "du latin _Triticum aestivum_ ,--et là tu le dis de ton super accent de romain, monsieur le centurion---, une pièce traitant de la supériorité de ce blé." 

Arthur éclata d'un rire sincère et bruyant, une main sur son genou et courbé en deux, forcé de poser son verre sur la table la plus proche pour éviter de s'en éclabousser.

"On pourra demander à Leodagan et Caius de nous clamer quelques vers en latin--hé, il va comment Caius au fait ? Il devait revenir de son truc à Rome hier mais il est toujours pas là." 

"Il m'a envoyé un sms ce matin, il est passé dire bonjour à Aelius et Leonius avant, mais ils devraient arriver tous les trois ensemble," l'informa son ami en enfournant un friand à la saucisse et le regrettant immédiatement. Putain en effet, ils arrachaient quand même vachement.

"Et, hum..." 

Le commissaire à la chemise écarlate se redressa légèrement, passa une main dans son cou pour y masquer cette même rougeur.

"Entre lui et toi...je veux dire..." 

L'autre cligna des yeux avant d'à nouveau s'esclaffer de bon cœur, prenant le verre qu'Arthur avait précédemment posé et le vidant d'une traite. 

"Comment on vit la rupture, tu veux dire ?"

"Désolé ouais, c'était complètement déplacé de ma part j'aurais pas dû deman---" 

"On est encore meilleurs amis maintenant," le coupa doucement Lancelot avec un sourire narquois, leur resservant un verre. "Je pensais sincèrement pas que ma toute première relation se finisse aussi bien." 

"Alors je chipote," contra Arthur avec un hoquet, "mais ta _première_ relation, Lance, ça s'est fini en meurtre-suicide." 

"Oh c'est bas ç---" 

Il s'étrangla de rire et ne pu même pas finir sa phrase, jetant un regard accusateur à son ami qui était tout aussi hilare. À chaque fois qu'ils semblaient se calmer un seul coup d'œil dans la direction de l'autre les faisait repartir de plus belle, accroupis au sol et se raccrochant sans force à la nappe pour éviter de tout bonnement s'écrouler par terre, perdue dans leur hystérie.

"Ils ont quoi à se marrer comme des baleines ?" s'étonna Leodagan qui les filmait pour le bien du blackmail, ravi de voir que Bohort faisait de même. "Lancelot vient d'arriver, l'est quand même pas déjà bourré ?" 

"Alors autant je ne serais pas étonné, autant je pense qu'ils sont très nerveux autour de l'autre," répondit son mari en commençant une nouvelle vidéo. "Moi c'est l'idée que j'm'en fais mais après..." 

"Nerveux ?" 

"Oui, ils sont célibataires, ils se tournent autour depuis que tout ça s'est terminé, du coup je pense qu'ils rigolent aussi parce que...hé bien, parce qu'ils ne savent pas où se mettre. Et parce qu'ils sont bêtes." 

Le plus vieux hocha la tête sans avoir compris avant de ranger son téléphone et de se tourner vers l'autre, les mains dans les poches.

"Viens on se préoccupe pas d'eux, c'notre jour aujourd'hui," déclara t'il très calmement, plantant son regard dans le sien. "Nan ?" 

Bohort posa une main, celle où trônait son alliance dorée, sur sa hanche, avant de légèrement pencher la tête sur le côté. 

"Et joyeux un an à nous, mon amour." 

Même sous les lumières artificielles il vit Leodagan tourner parfaitement rouge et ça lui suffit pour l'attirer contre lui.

"Ils vont baiser dans le bureau de ton cousin," siffla Lancelot entre deux sanglots hilares, une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier ses phrases, "ah j'arri--j'a---peux plus r---" 

"V--viens on va prend---re l'ai--" 

Arthur redoubla de rire mais le message passa alors qu'ils se soutenaient à l'autre, se relevant maladroitement, les jambes tremblantes, se frayant leur chemin avec beaucoup de mal. L'air glacial du mi-février leur coupa les poumons, clair et impitoyable. Le toit de Kaamelott était le parfait endroit si l'on voulait être tranquille. 

"Putain, j'avais pas autant ri--" 

Lancelot expira avec force, essuya les minuscules larmes qui brillaient et se tourna vers Arthur. C'était marrant cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder, il n'était pas sûr de l'émotion que laissait passer ses yeux. Il espérait que c'était quelque chose de positif, au moins.

"J'avais pas autant ri depuis un sacré bail." 

"T'es beau quand tu ris," lâcha l'autre sans s'arrêter de le fixer.

Un léger silence s'installa, et le vent était soudainement tout particulièrement assourdissant.

"Pardon ?" demanda le blond qui sentait son ventre se tordre pour une raison qu'il ignorait, "je--t'es sûr que ça va ? T'avais bu quand je suis arrivé ou---" 

"Pardon, ça m'a échappé." 

"Arthur...?" 

Une pause.

"Non, non ça m'a pas échappé. Je veux t'le dire. T'es beau. Quand tu ris. Et quand tu tires la gueule, et quand tu râles, et quand tu souris. Et--et tu sais que t'as les yeux qui tournent au vert des fois ? Au turquoise, très exactement." 

"T---" 

Le capitaine sortit son téléphone par réflexe, ouvrant grand les yeux pour en vérifier la teinte dans son écran éteint.

"De qu---" 

"Je suis content que tout se soit amélioré avec Caius," déclara alors Arthur en s'asseyant contre la cabine, "c'était assez compliqué au début, non ?" 

"Honnêtement ? Pas vraiment," soupira l'autre en se joignant à lui, suffisamment près pour qu'ils s'effleurent, mais pas qu'ils se touchent. "Je suppose que c'était...libérateur ? Je sais pas comment l'expliquer. J'ai plus trop envie d'y penser, désolé." 

"Non pardon pardon, évidemment !" 

Pause. Inspiration hachée. 

"Toi, avec euh...tu sais. Venec. Ça se passe ou..." 

"Je sais pas, je lui ai pas reparlé depuis...tu sais. Pas que je voulais pas, j'ai essayé de m'expliquer, mais c'était un peu hypocrite. C'est bizarre, d'autant aimer quelqu'un puis du jour au lendemain..."

"Mais tu l'aimes encore, non ?" 

"J'ai toujours de l'affection pour lui. Après l'avoir connu pour une décennie, sept ans avec lui...ça...ça s'oublie pas. Je veux pas l'oublier non plus. Ça compte."

"J'comprends." 

La tête de son ami tomba mollement sur son épaule, marrant, ses cheveux avaient un peu repoussés. Ça lui allait bien, ça lui rappelait le début de K, et le début de Kaamelott. Enfin, les deux s'interchangeaient au final, hein ? 

"Ça va aller...?" demanda maladroitement Lancelot, baissant la voix, comme si les bruits de la ville ne les protégeaient pas déjà du reste du monde.

"Ouais. Je suis pas triste parce que c'est fini, c'est juste que je sais pas comment partir de ça de façon crédible." 

"C't'à dire ?" 

"Si je te dis que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, de tout recommencer avec toi, tu vas me dire que je dis ça parce que la Saint Valentin et que je cherche à combler un vide, nan ?" 

"Si t'y as pensé, peut-être qu'il y a une part de vérité, non ?" 

Silence.

"Tu sais...moi aussi je veux faire ça, Arthur." 

Froissement. 

"De ?" 

"Être. Être Avec toi." 

"Ah. _Ah !_ " 

"Écoute...on s'est ratés. De pas mal d'années."

"Certes," se moqua Arthur en croisant les bras, encerclant ses jambes ramenées contre lui. "C'le moins qu'on puisse dire." 

"J'ai juste peur...qu'on aille trop vite. Malgré tout. Qu'on se dépêche tellement parce qu'on a tellement---tellement attendu, que--je sais pas. Qu'on épuise tout au début et qu'après...qu'après..."

"J'sais. J'ai peur d'la même chose." 

"On fait quoi, alors ? On attend ?" 

"J'en ai marre d'attendre. Et toi ?" 

"Moi aussi," murmura t'il.

L'autre s'écarta légèrement de lui, cala une boucle brune derrière son oreille. S'il plissait un peu les yeux, il voyait une couronne dorée orner son front, du feu crépiter derrière eux. Il faisait chaud, juste ce qu'il fallait. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron tout à fait banal, se dit-il, rien d'extraordinaire.

Mais putain pensa t'il, alors que ses mains venaient encadrer son visage, que son pouce venait cacher le grain de beauté sur sa joue gauche, _putain_ , qu'ils étaient beaux.

Lancelot embrassa Arthur, tout délicatement, effleura à peine ses lèvres, et ce qui emplit ses poumons à cet instant là lui coupa le souffle. Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que se soit leurs fronts se touchaient et leurs souffles les réchauffaient, et il n'avait plus envie de se poser des questions et d'avoir peur, et la seule guerre qu'il voulait mener était celle qui naissait dans son bas ventre, celle qui disait, attention, souviens-toi de comment cela s'est terminé, la dernière fois, et celle à laquelle il répond,

_je n'ai plus de trône à conquérir, juste son cœur._


End file.
